


Hacked

by TechnoSkittles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bumblebee - Freeform, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Normal Life, Romantic Fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang likes sneaking into Blake’s phone to mess with her sometimes. However when she finds something that she doesn’t expect, could this be the catalyst in the shift of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

_**{My heart is racing faster than the speed of light; Won't you tell me that you're with me tonight?}** _

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Yang nodded without looking up, kicking her legs in the air and chewing on the eraser of her pencil. "Yeah okay. You know where it is."

Socked feet padded out of the room, closing the door quietly in their wake, leaving the blonde alone in the room. As soon as she heard the click of the door shutting, she leapt up from her spot on the floor, diving headfirst for the bed.

It was a tradition of hers. Whenever Blake left her phone unattended, Yang would go in and switch out her current wallpaper for some ridiculous photo of her. It was a harmless prank, the most damage it caused was the inconvenience of Blake having to go back and change it to what her wallpaper was previously.

Bypassing her password easily (for Blake never changed it), Yang's thumb hovered over where she knew the camera icon to be, ready to snap some silly photo and change the wallpaper. She only had a few minutes at best, and she had to be back in her spot before Blake returned to avoid suspicion. After all, it wasn't fun if Blake knew immediately what she had done.

However, when her eyes landed on what the current wallpaper was she froze.

It was a picture of the both of them together after one of the football games. Yang had insisted they snap the photo since it was the last one of the year, the last one of their entire high school career. It was also the last one she would ever cheer at ("Basketball games just aren't the same Blakey!").

She had gotten one of the younger girls on the team to take the picture so that Yang could wrap her arms fully around Blake in a hug. She was grinning brilliantly at the camera, her cheek nuzzled against Blake's which was mostly obscured by her smoke grey scarf. Amber eyes weren't even looking at the camera directly, averted off to the side in what Yang had always assumed was annoyance. Blake wasn't much of a picture person, avoiding having her photo snapped whenever she could.

But Yang had insisted and after much persistence and a little bit of pleading, she had relented.

The gesture, although reluctant, had made Yang's heart soar that night.

And now, staring at the picture again months later, she felt it exploding into a multitude of colorful fireworks.

If she had to be completely honest with herself, she had thought Blake had deleted the photo. She had certainly complained enough about it being taken with her phone, saying she didn't need it since it wasn't even her idea to take the photo to begin with. The words had stung a bit, but Yang made sure to reply energetically, her chipper tone concealing hurt feelings.

The fact that not only had Blake kept the picture but now valued it enough to set it as her wallpaper...it really meant something to her. In fact, it brought tears to her eyes.

Blinking away the happy tears and wiping away the few that dribbled down to her cheeks (but not the wide grin on her face), Yang looked around her room, set on what to do next. She was nervous of course, but after contemplating it for months and stressing herself over what would happen if she didn't do it (or worse, what would happen if she  _did_ ), she felt ready. And now, after nearly a year of mixed signals and undetermined gestures, the picture before her only egged her on more.

Walking over to her nightstand and grabbing a pen and small notecard, she began scribbling down her message.

Blake walked in quietly, looking down to see Yang lazily flipping a page in her textbook, mercilessly biting one end of her pencil. Lilac eyes dragged across the pages at a disinterested pace, obligation to get it done motivating her more than an actual desire to get through the chapter.

"Were you really stuck on that one page the entire time I was gone?" she chuckled.

Yang looked up, her eyes brightening upon Blake's entrance before her lips curled up into her trademark smirk. "Can't help that this book is so boring."

"History has its moments."

"The Industrial Revolution is  _not_  one of them though."

Blake fell onto Yang's bed, the comforter around her lifting with her sudden weight before flopping back down. "Hey! Without that we wouldn't have a lot of the things we have today, you know!"

"And without Port's parents we wouldn't have to listen to the most boring man drawl on about one of the most boring subjects."

Blake wrinkled her nose. "I cannot believe you just put that image in my head."

The only response she got was laughter akin to bells, her high-pitched voice dancing on her eardrums. Then the blonde returned to her reading, clearly not enthused to do so but eager to get her reading over with. Allowing Yang to get through her work without any further distractions, Blake's hand went for her phone to check her messages to pass the time. She had already completed her reading during study hall (something that Yang spent her time either sleeping or playing paper football with Sun and Nora).

Unlocking her phone she noticed immediately the wallpaper had changed from what it had been set to and with an irritated groan she opened her mouth to call Yang out on "invading her privacy again" (even though she was fully aware that Yang did no such thing at all and simply loved to mess with her) when she noticed that instead of some outrageous expression or outlandish picture, it was simply Yang sitting on her bed, holding up a small notecard facing the camera in front of her mouth. Lilac eyes looked up shyly at the camera, as if looking up at Blake herself and when the brunette read the message on the card she quickly realized why.

' _Blake, will you go out with me?'_

Her reprimands died on her tongue as she read the message once, twice, thrice, over and over as if in doing so the words might change. They never did.

Heart pounding in her chest and phone trembling in her hands, she lifted her gaze to Yang whose head was ducked down, supposedly reading her textbook still. But Blake could tell that she wasn't: her legs had stopped their languid kicking and her teeth ground harder on the pencil, bypassing the eraser in favor of the wood. Yang had probably noticed her going to check her phone and now was waiting for a reaction, her response to the unspoken question displayed on the screen and now, hanging heavily in the air.

With how still she was it was as if she was holding her breath. Perhaps that was the case.

Struggling to find her voice, golden eyes drifted down to read the message, gulping when she realized the words remained the same. Then she looked up at Yang again, phone clutched tightly in her hand.

"Y-Yang?"

The girl stiffened at her voice and refused to look up. Then she grumbled something quietly, her voice so soft that it was impossible to hear over her own pounding heart and rushing blood. When Blake asked her to repeat what she said Yang winced before slowly, cautiously glancing up.

Her cheeks burned bright red against her golden curls, lilac eyes steadfast on the floor between them.

"Will you?"

Blake inhaled sharply, dropping her phone onto the bed as she slid off it to the floor. Lilac eyes watched her, opening wider in alarm as the brunette approached her quickly and, in a blur, their lips were connected, the blonde beneath her squeaking in surprise.

It was a brief, sloppy kiss. In Blake's rush to answer she had been a bit rough, their teeth had clanked together with all the force she put into it. But Yang didn't seem to mind if her wide grin and shining eyes were any indication.

"I really hope that means 'yes'."

Blake laughed and shook her head before pulling Yang closer gently by the collar of her shirt. Their lips met again, softer and less rushed, this time each girl taking the time to enjoy the kiss to the full extent of it. When they pulled away, breathless smiles greeted one another.

By now Yang had sat up to her knees to easily reach Blake. With a mischievous glint in those lilac eyes she shoved away the textbook she had been reading before shoving Blake to the floor, muffling her shocked squeal on the way down with her lips.

Pulling away gently (a hard task to do when Yang's fingers were tangled in her hair and her lips were so hot and nice), Blake giggled and wiped her bottom lip.

"You taste like rubber."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my friend lel-scissor's birthday today! Yaaaay happy birthday darling :)
> 
> But yeah I remember like, a couple weeks ago you were asking for something like this. And I promised I would write it. So now it's your birthday present. :3


End file.
